Multiplier of Love
by HP-Love and Smut Stories
Summary: Ginny tries to brew an obscure Love Potion to snag Harry, but it explodes. Now multiple Ginny’s are running around Hogwarts, falling in love with whomever they meet! Can someone actually turn down the lovable little red head? Ginny x Everyone [smut]
1. Chapter 1

"Multiplier of Love" By: HP-Love and Smut Stories 

**Summary: **Ginny tries to brew an obscure Love Potion to make Harry fall in love with her, but manages to botch it up and have it explode on her. Now there are multiple Ginny's running around Hogwarts and they fall in love with whomever they meet! Can someone actually turn down the loving, little red head? Ginny x Everyone (smut)

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe and its characters do _not_ belong to me.

**Warning:** Will contain future girl x girl, and girl x boy, and maybe even creature x girl.

Prelude- Love Me 

Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley children was sulking in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. She watched enviously as Hermione and Ron, part of the Golden Trio, were centered around the renowned Golden Boy, Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. They had his undivided attention and brought a happy glow to his usually tired emerald eyes.

Ginny let out a sigh as she dragged herself out of the happy atmosphere and proceeded to finish her insanely long potions essay that Professor Snape had assigned two days ago. She figured she had nothing better to do. Getting homework done beat staring on enviously at her brother and Hermione.

She made it to the library in record time, having allowed her feet to carry her. Ginny plopped down onto the furthest corner in the library. She mused slightly at her penchant regard to dark corners now. It was almost as if she had transformed into a Slytherin, with the love of the dark and all.

The red head dug out her quill, ink and several feet of parchment, ready for a few hours of strenuous potions homework. She looked over the prompt again.

_:: You are to research a potion of your liking. It can be illegal, if that is your choice, yet you will have to do the practical of another potion. Choose wisely, this potion and all it's components will be the main focus of your next exam._

_Professor Snape::_

Ginny let out a mental sigh. She really wasn't in the mood to do homework, but it'd be better to get a head start on it and she rather not waste any time on brooding. She got up from her comfortable seat and began to stroll down the potion aisle in the library. The word 'Love' caught her eye and made her double back in order to pick up the book. The cover was a simple lavender velvet, the title _"To Make them Love You"_, was etched in gold, curvy lettering.

Ginny glanced both ways, making sure that no one saw her looking through the book. Her cheeks colored softly as she thought about the things that this book would help her achieve with Harry.

She snuck the book back to her dark corner and began to look over the various potions. Many were created for bonded marriages where one of the bonded did not love the other. Other potions were very obscure and did not go into detail, although a certain potion did catch her eye.

_::**The Multiplier of Love**_

_The brewing of this potion must be done on a full moon, making it more potent. Many of the ingredients are rare herbs that can only be obtained in certain areas. This potion is known to even make two people that truly hate, loathe, and are practically enemies fall in love. Because this is such a dangerous potion, and it effects a persons' emotions it has been deemed as illegal by the Ministry of Magic. The only known listing of the full ingredients of this potion can be found in _"Most Potent Love Potions", _a book also outlawed by the Ministry._

That was where the passage ended. Ginny closed the book and put if off the to the side. If she could somehow brew this potion, then Harry would _have_ to love her. There was no way around it. She grinned to herself happily. Not only had she found what to do her assignment on, she had also found a way that Harry would be hers, forever.

**A/N:** And here is the prologue for this first made story. I might continue it, but only on my spare time. I'm currently working on my other fics on my other account, _Setsuna-X_, so go check out some of my stuff there if you want. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon or make even more prologues for these summaries.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Multiplier of Love" **_By: HP-Love and Smut Stories_

**Summary: **Ginny tries to brew an obscure Love Potion to make Harry fall in love with her, but manages to botch it up and have it explode on her. Now there are multiple Ginny's running around Hogwarts and they fall in love with whomever they meet! Can someone actually turn down the loving, little red head? Ginny x Everyone (smut)

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe and its characters do _not_ belong to me.

**Warning:** Will contain future girl x girl, girl x boy, and maybe even creature x girl.

------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: Research**

Ginny stole a glance at the book once more. To use it was a great temptation. It just sat there, innocently, with its smooth cover and glittering letters. She reached for the book swiftly; reflexes enhanced from playing Quidditch with older brothers her whole life. She hastily opened the book, flipped to the proper page and sat it right in front of her.

Next she drew her parchment, ink, and quill to her, ready to take notes on the dangerous and obscure potion. Her little hand moved quickly over the yellowed parchment, scribbling away letters and making small notes here and there. Once finished she closed the book and moved to put it back on the shelf. The last thing she needed was someone to know what she was planning. She couldn't even tell her closest friends, not even Hermione, who was known to keep all sorts of secrets.

Especially not Hermione.

She would tell Harry all her plans, and then everything would be ruined. It was a shame though. She was sure that Hermione would have enjoyed brewing such a complicated, ancient, and obscure potion. Her resources and knowledge would have been tremendously helpful, as well as her research skills, but this time she had to forego Hermione's help and do it herself. Besides it was an assignment anyway, and she'd be quizzed on it, so might as well do everything by herself.

First thing would have to be to obtain the book where the full recipe and steps were written. That would take some tricky planning. Next would have to be the gathering of all the materials, another hard task. Hopefully the rarer plants would be found in the Forbidden Forest. She didn't want to go all the way to China or Africa just to get an ingredient or two. After obtaining the materials she would then precede to the Room of Requirement, wait until the full moon, then brew the potion.

Ginny sighed. This was turning out to be more trouble than it was actually worth.

Wait a minute.

'_More trouble than it was actually worth'_?

Harry's love for her was worth everything …absolutely everything! How could she even let that thought cross her mind? Ginny suddenly got the urge to punish herself, much like how a house elf does when they've done something naughty. She must stray away from such thoughts. Harry was the only one for her. The only one. What with his midnight black hair, silky to the touch, those emerald eyes, glittering and sparkling, while still holding age old wisdom. His pearly, satin skin, flat stomach and full rounded bum. He was a genius on a broom, the best player ever, even more so than Viktor Krum, he was fairly intelligent, not to mention how heroic he was. He even saved her life from Tom Riddle. Harry was just perfect. Utterly perfect. He was kind, fierce, protective, smart, beautiful, courageous, sexy..just…just…. perfect! No other word would suffice.

Ginny let out another sigh. Reminiscing about all of Harry's qualities took a lot out of her. If anything, she was really turned on at the moment, but couldn't really do much about it. There was no way she was going to do anything with anybody either than Harry. All she would have to do is wait, plan, and brew that damn potion. She gathered her materials and stuffed them into her satchel, then swung it over her shoulder, leaving the library.

Should she go ask Snape for a pass for the Restricted Section? 'No' she thought, shaking her head. Either Snape would sneer at her choice (_A Love Potion indeed, Ms. Weasley_) or worse, he would look into what she was planning and probably tell the Headmaster or something, who would then talk to her about it, or tell Harry in hopes of protecting him. He is the Golden Boy and their Savior, and would have to remain free from such emotional changing potions. Then the whole thing would go completely out of control.

Practically everyone knew about her crush on Harry, besides Harry! Even Ron knew…Ron! Her ever dense and often blind to anything around him, older brother.

So going to Snape was completely out of the question, then that left her with only one other option; sneak into the Restricted Section herself. But the only way she could do that would probably be with Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map would certainly be a lot of help.

Ginny made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, formulating a plan in her head. There was going to be a full moon in two weeks. Hopefully that would be enough time to find the book, the ingredients and the time to brew it. This really was proving to be very difficult. But this was all for Harry, all of it for him and she would do this.

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and mumbled the password 'Slytherin's are slimy' and proceeded in through the portrait hole. She hadn't noticed till now, but it had already gotten late. How long had she managed to loiter in the library doing nothing but thinking about Harry and that potion anyway? Ginny chanced a glance at the window opposite the room and noticed that the moon was already out. She drew her attention back to the common room. Only Harry, Hermione, and Ron were still up.

"Hey Ginny, how's it going?" asked Harry, his iridescent emerald eyes looking at her. Ginny felt her face heating up slightly; it always did when around Harry and his smile.

"F-fine" she stammered, mentally smacking herself for sounding so dumb and inarticulate.

Hermione and Ron glanced over at one another, mentally confirming their next move. Both teens got up and sent a wink over to Ginny, causing her to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

-Yawn- "Well, it's getting late, mate. I think I'll head up to the dorms and call it a night," smoothly said Ron while stretching his arms over his head.

"Yes, it is rather late, I think that I'll go and head on up too," said Hermione while gathering all her supplies and placing them neatly into her bag.

Harry looked over at his two best friends, oblivious at the real reason as to why they were both leaving. "Oh, alright then guys. Good night. I'll be up there once I finish this essay, Ron" said Harry waving his friends away.

"Good night, Ginny" said Hermione, already halfway up the stairs.

"Night sis," yawned Ron, still faking his tiredness as he stumbled his way up the boy dormitory steps.

"Good night you two," she called back, waving them away, much like how Harry had previously.

Ginny moved closer to the table Harry was seated at and folded herself to the floor. "So what are you working on?" she asked, regaining her confidence once Ron and Hermione were gone. It was easier to have more courage with just Harry because he was the only one oblivious about her feelings for him.

"Oh, just an essay for Professor Sprout. Hermione finished hers a couple days ago and I really want to finish it up so I wouldn't have to worry about it during Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Anything I can help with?" offered Ginny, just extremely happy that she was near Harry, and alone with him to boot.

"No, that's okay I'm almost done. You don't have to wait up for me"

"It's no problem, besides I had a favor to ask," said Ginny, still awed by Harry's endless good nature. 'He will certainly make the perfect match for me' she thought while scooting slightly closer to Harry.

"What favor?" asked Harry, slightly suspicious. He ignored his essay and turned his complete attention over to Ginny, shifting his body and in the process getting so close to Ginny that their knees brushed against one another.

Ginny's breath hitched slightly, unable to ignore Harry's touch, even a small one. "Well," she began, 'it's now or never', "I was wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak and possibly the Marauder's Map as well tomorrow" she babbled out quickly. She didn't feel right asking anything of Harry, especially those items that were so bound to his parents and Sirius.

Harry just continued to look at her suspiciously, green eyes still narrowed. "What for?" he asked in a low voice. Despite the common room being deserted he didn't want to be overheard. The walls did have ears, not to mention that the whole castle seemed so alive and brimming with magic.

'I knew this wasn't going to be easy' thought Ginny bitterly to herself. "Um, well…" she began, unwilling to lie to Harry, "I need it so I can sneak into the Restricted Section in the library to get this book for an assignment.'

"That's all?" asked Harry incredulously.

"What do you mean 'that's all'?" asked Ginny, slightly offended at his tone.

Noticing he had unintentionally hurt Ginny he was quick to apologize. "Sorry Gin, I just thought you were planning this grand scheme that would make the twins look like amateurs or something," he explained.

Ginny gave him a thankful and loving look. "Well, thanks for the great faith in me, and no doubt I will create such a great prank that it'll have my brothers bowing at my feet for weeks" she chuckled.

Harry joined in and said "Sure then, you can borrow them. Just don't get caught."

Ginny looked affronted, but obviously it was faked. "Why Harry, ye of little faith. You know that I wouldn't get caught," she said sarcastically. Harry just laughed at her antics. "But seriously, it'll be fine. The Marauders Map will be an excellent asset."

"Alright, so what time tomorrow do you need it?" he asked.

"A half an hour before curfew would be great. That way I can sneak out of here without anyone questioning and make it to the library and back in no time."

Harry just nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"

"NO!" Ginny shouted, unable to hide the panic in her voice. She couldn't let Harry see what she was going to do. He was the last person she wanted to find out about her plans.

Harry just raised his hands in front of him in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't pry.'" Ginny just sighed, saddened faintly at her outburst.

"Thanks. And don't worry about it. It's just a book, and besides it would be easier to maneuver with only one person anyway." She felt a bit happier once Harry placed his hands down again. "Well, thanks again. I think I'm going to head on up to sleep now. I got a quiz in Transfiguration tomorrow and want to make sure I get enough sleep. Besides, you need to finish your essay mister," she said, standing up and wagging her finger in Harry's direction in mock sternness.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said, saluting to Ginny. They both chuckled and said their good nights. Harry remained in his seat, warmed by the dying embers in the hearth of the common room trying to finish his essay.

Ginny made her way to her dorm and sunk into her bed. She had removed her shoes and changed into her pajamas, finishing up with her nightly routine. Part one of her plan had gone off flawlessly. This was way easier than having to ask Snape for permission.

She smirked slightly to herself and slowly let dreams of her in Harry's arms whisk her away.

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Once again, I just started this story for fun and may not be updated regularly. Same thing goes for the other stories on this account. But I would like to thank everyone that read, especially those who reviewed: **bewitchingmagienoire **and **Faaiz**, so thanks a lot! Later Days.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Multiplier of Love"  
**_By: HP-Love and Smut Stories_

**Summary:**Ginny tries to brew an obscure Love Potion to make Harry fall in love with her, but manages to botch it up and have it explode on her. Now there are multiple Ginny's running around Hogwarts and they fall in love with whomever they meet! Can someone actually turn down the loving, little red head? Ginny x Everyone (smut)  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe and its characters do _not_ belong to me.  
**Warning:** Will contain future girl x girl, girl x boy, and maybe even creature x girl.

------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Distractions**

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling happily refreshed as she recounted her last 'Harry' dream. They had had a moonlight dinner for their 7th year anniversary as a married couple. Their two children were obviously red heads but with Harry's glimmering emerald eyes, and they were the cutest set of twin girls anyone had ever seen. After dinner they retired to their very big manor that Harry had bought her for her birthday with his salary from being Minister of Magic. They spent the rest of the night curled up in their king sized bed, draped in golden satin sheets, their legs entwined and their breaths mingling with each other. The girls were in bed, sleeping the night through.

Ginny wiped her eyes and went through her morning routine with a silly smile plastered on her face. When the girls in her dorm tried to talk to her she would just glide on by without acknowledging them. They could confuse her with Luna 'Looney' Lovegood with the way she just walked on by in her own little world. Hermione was about to invite the red head down to breakfast with her when she noticed the grin on the girls face and just figured that she wouldn't be able to get a word out of her.

Ginny made her way to the Great Hall with her potions book tucked under her arm. She sat down in her usual seat and began eating her bowl of porridge. After finishing off the small bowl she settled to eating a marmalade coated piece of toast and some pumpkin juice. Students continued to fill the Hall gradually throughout the morning. Soon the Golden Trio was seen walking through the giant double doors. The 'Harry Proximity' Charm that Ginny had placed near her had begun to ring. She lifted her head from the potions book that she had been reading in order to give Harry a happy 'good morning' smile.

"Morning Ginny," said Harry as he took his usual seat next to the red head. Ginny's face began to turn faintly pink when coming face to face with Harry's heart-warming smile. Hermione and Ron took their own customary seats across the table and they all began filling their plates with food. Ginny stopped her own eating and opted to just watch Harry eat and converse with Hermione and her brother. His face and expressions were fascinating, as well as the eccentric hand movements accompanying his explanations. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying; rather she was paying a closer attention to his voice and the sparkling emerald eyes that shone with a type of fiery happiness.

Breakfast was soon over and everyone that had a first period stood to go to their morning classes. Since it was Friday Ginny was stuck having Potions with the Slytherins for first period, hence her reading her potions book that morning. She didn't want to seem like an idiot in any of her classes and especially to Harry. She didn't want him to think that he was marrying a stupid girl now. Sure she wasn't as smart as Hermione, but she wasn't as dumb as Crabbe or Goyle either.

She said her goodbyes to the Golden Trio and headed down to the dungeons. Today they were going to brew healing potions for Madame Pomfrey's store seeing as she was running out and Snape '_didn't have the time to deal with healing impudent little brats that probably deserved to be injured in the first place'_.

Ginny went through her classes around the same way she had gone through her morning-- in a hazy state of mind. She was attentive though and knew when a teacher would call on her to make sure she was paying attention and she made sure to answer correctly. Ginny just couldn't wait for the day to end so she could get the book from the Restricted Section. She found herself doodling little hearts with her and Harry's name inside on random scraps of parchment and tuning out her friends whom wanted to speak with her.

The day just seemed too long, as it someone knew she was waiting for it to end and decided to make a minute seem like a torturous three hours. Or it was probably because it was Friday and Fridays always happened to seem extra long.

Ginny grabbed a bite to eat from the Great Hall, but too many people were pestering her today of all days and she decided to just sneak a few treacle tarts and eat them in the Transfiguration classroom before class started. Again the class went by slowly as did the rest of the day.

Ginny found herself in the Gryffindor common room doing some last minute homework and waiting for Harry to come in. Just as she thought the portrait hole opened up and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stumbled through together. They were all clutching at their hearts and were breathing deeply. Harry's hair was disheveled and looked even messier than usual. His glasses were slowly slithering down his nose due to the thin sliver of sweat on his skin. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and his eyes seemed brighter than ever. All three were laughing and hanging onto one another. She caught snippets of their conversation, like "Did you see his face?" and "How was I suppose to know that suit of armor was there!"

Ginny's heart clenched at being let out of the fun once again. It seemed that everyday was an adventure for those three all the while she was stuck in boring school and spending her time scribbling away on parchments. Hermione was the first to compose herself as she straightened out her robes and coughed once or twice to cover up a stray giggle. Harry and Ron finally got a hold of themselves as they too straightened out their robes and stifled their giggles.

"Hey Ginny!" called Hermione as she made her way toward the sitting red head.

"Hey guys," she greeted, hiding her envy behind a fake smile. Harry and Ron took their seats around their usual table. They each greeted Ginny hello and began taking something out of their pockets and giggling all the while.

"What's so funny? What happened?" questioned Ginny looking at the packaged objects that where coming out of the boys pockets. She swiveled her head toward Hermione and looked at her with expectant eyes.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "These two idiots over here wanted to mess with Malfoy and his group of cronies after Care of Magical Creatures today."

"Hey!" cut in Ron, "If he hadn't been saying all that stuff about Hagrid then we wouldn't have to do anything to him."

"That's right Hermione, and don't start acting like you didn't help out in our little excursion today either," said Harry with a silly grin on his face that was left over from his earlier giggling.

Hermione mock glared at the two boys and stuck her tongue out at them. She turned her head back to Ginny to finish off where she left off. "Anyway, so Malfoy and his to flunkies were walking away after saying some things about Hagrid when Harry over here," said Hermione as she jerked a thumb at Harry's direction, "decided to be all 'Savior' about it and protect Hagrid's honor. He went and asked Malfoy how much it cost to dye his hair that shiny platinum blonde. Malfoy of course was outraged that we dare think his hair as anything but natural and fired off a curse at us. We all scattered and Harry decides that he needed to teach him a lesson. He used that hair color changing charm that Fred and George taught us during the summer and turned Malfoy's hair a bright neon pink!"

By now Harry, Ron, and Ginny were laughing their heads off. The image of Malfoy with a head full of pink hair was too funny. Ron was just laughing because it was _Malfoy _that got cursed, to him it didn't matter _what _he got cursed with.

"So anyway," continued Harry in Hermione's place, "instead of retaliating by using his wand Malfoy begins chasing us. We ran all the way here, but when Ron was rounding a corner he accidentally slammed into one of the suits of armor, thus allowing us to escape unscathed and not letting Malfoy know where the Gryffindor common room is."

"You know, where's Colin when you need him? I would have loved to have a picture of that and then have it circulated around the school," said Ron dreamily.

"I could put the image in Dumbledore's pensive or something then have him or Hermione over here print out the image. We can easily duplicate it and Dobby would be more than happy to spread it around," said Harry with a sexy, mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh no, you're not getting me involved in any more of your crazy shenanigans anymore" tutted Hermione, shaking her head in exasperation at her two best friends.

"Oh come on! You know that would be hilarious, and fun, and a good way to test out a couple of spells I'm sure you've read up on," said Ron sweetly, trying to convince Hermione.

Hermione just gave him a blank look. "Anyway, curfew is going to be in a couple of hours, so I think I'll head on to the library before dinner."

"The library!" yelled out Ron, "It's a Friday night! The library's a boring place to go. Come on, let's go raid the kitchens or something if you're leaving."

"Ronald, dinner is going to be in a while, can't you wait until then to eat?" asked Hermione as she gathered her things into her bag. Ron was also gathering his things, completely unaware that his hands were moving on their own. Both teens stood up and gradually began walking toward the portrait hole all the while still arguing as to their location.

Harry just laughed at his friends' actions and took out his _Quidditch for the Ages _book. The spine was worn and a corner was smashed it, showing the ware and tear the book had gone through after being read over so many times. Harry was about to stand up and head over to his favorite chair near the fire when Ginny called out to him.

"Harry, you think that you can get me those two things that we talked about last night?" asked Ginny with a frivolous wink. Even if Harry didn't know that she liked him it didn't mean that she couldn't try and flirt with him for the time being.

"Sure Gin, but I thought you wanted them later."

"Well," began Ginny "I figured that I can grab the book while everyone else is at dinner. I'd be able to come back to the common room and it won't seem suspicious."

"But won't you be hungry?" asked Harry. "Never mind, sure you can borrow them, just let me go get them. I'll bring you back something from dinner or we can go down to the kitchens later. I'm sure Ron will want to stay up late today. He loves Fridays," said Harry with a slight chuckle. He rose from his seat and went up to the boys' dorm to retrieve the map and cloak.

Ginny let out a long, suffering sigh. Why oh why did Harry have to be so perfect? Harry soon made his way down the stairs, trying to look inconspicuous to the rest of the Gryffindor House. He handed Ginny the items and she carefully put them away, giving Harry a bright 'Thank you!'.

Harry told her that it was no problem and went to his couch to read until dinner. Ginny let out a soft sigh and knew that she wouldn't be able to finish her essay now that Harry's skin was glowing a nice golden color and the yellow and orange flame created flecks of those colors in Harry's deep emerald eyes. Dinner was going to start in another hour.

Ginny turned her head from the alluring scene and tried to focus on her essay. Unable to concentrate on the 'importance of having your wand clean' Ginny took out another piece of parchment and began making a list of all the things she was going to need. Acquiring the map and cloak was already checked off.

------------------------------------

**A/N**: I just didn't know how to end this chapter. Next chapter she'll get the book and start hunting down the other ingredients.  
Should Ron and Hermione be a couple, or should they be part of the Ginny-loving? (or should they stay single?)  
Anyway, thanks for reading. Special thanks to my reviewers: **Bibi Wood **and **YaoiYaoiYeah**. Hope you liked the chapter and keep on reading, thanks! _(Setsuna-X) _P.S. Lemme know about any mistakes please!


End file.
